leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
安妮/技能数据
}} if the spell that would trigger it is blocked. * The charges are counted as a buff. The icon will appear gray for charges one through four and show the number of charges; it will be colored when the enhancement is ready. * Enhanced Incinerate and Summon Tibbers will stun every enemy hit. * The stun will be expended even if the spell fails to hit a target. * Tibbers' aura cannot proc the stun, but summoning him will. * When the stun is ready, it is used specifically when the next offensive ability finishes. (It is possible to have the stun ready and then cast a Disintegrate that doesn't stun by casting Incinerate before Disintegrate finishes traveling.) * Casting Molten Shield will add a charge. If the stun is ready, casting Molten Shield will not use up the stun (it also does not add a charge to the next stun). |firstname = Disintegrate |firstinfo = (Active): Annie shoots a mana infused fireball, dealing magic damage. Disintegrate's mana cost is refunded if it kills the target. *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds *'Range:' 625 |firstlevel= |firstdetail = Disintegrate is a targeted ability that sends a fireball at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage on impact. If Disintegrate kills the target, the mana cost of the ability is refunded to Annie. * Disintegrate does not proc on-hit effects. * Disintegrate will proc spell vamp and similarly with all single target spells and abilities with full effect. * Disintegrate will pop spell shields. If enhanced, the stun will be negated. * Disintegrate will damage . If enhanced, the stun will be negated. |secondname = Incinerate |secondinfo = (Active): Annie casts a cone of fire, dealing magic damage to all enemy targets in the area. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds. *'Range:' 625 *'Cone Width:' ~45º |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Incinerate is a conic area of effect ability that instantly deals magic damage to all enemy units in the area. If enhanced with Pyromania, Incinerate will also stun all enemies in the affected area. * Incinerate does not proc on-hit effects. * Incinerate will proc spell vamp and similarly with all area of effect spells and abilities with diminished effect. * Incinerate will pop spell shields. If enhanced, the stun will be negated. * Incinerate will damage . If enhanced, the stun will be negated. * Incinerate will hit and stun (if enhanced) stealthed enemy champions, but it will not reveal them. * Incinerate's targeting indicator is not locked to Annie; she will walk to the indicator point as it is selected before casting the spell. |thirdname = Molten Shield |thirdinfo = (Active): Places a shield around Annie for 8 seconds that increases her armor and magic resistance, and also deals magic damage to enemies every time they use basic attacks on Annie. *'Cost:' 25 mana *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Molten Shield is a self-target ability that buffs Annie for a short duration, increasing her armor and magic resistance. In addition, enemies that strike Annie with basic attacks will receive magic damage. * Molten Shield's feedback damage does not proc on-hit effects. * Molten Shield's feedback damage will proc spell vamp and similarly with all multiple target spells and abilities with diminished effect. * Molten Shield's feedback damage does not pop spell shields. * Molten Shield's feedback damage will damage . * Spells and abilities that proc on-hit effects will cause the casting champion to receive the feedback damage. * Molten Shield will not deal damage to turrets. |ultiname = Summon Tibbers |ultiinfo = (Active): Annie releases her bear Tibbers from his toy prison, dealing damage to enemy units in the summon area. For a limited time of 45 seconds, Tibbers can attack, while continually dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies. *'Cooldown:' 120 seconds. *'Range to center of Summon's AoE:' 600 *'Diameter of Summon's AoE:' 150 *'Diameter of Tibbers' Aura AoE:' 200 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Summon Tibbers is a ground targeted area of effect ability that deals magic damage to all enemy units in the target area. In addition, Tibbers is summoned at the target location. Tibbers is a controllable pet that can move and auto-attack, and has an aura that will inflict magic damage on surrounding enemy units. Tibbers will disappear after 45 seconds, if his health reaches zero, or if Annie dies. * Neither the summoning nor Tibbers' auto-attacks proc on-hit effects. * The summoning will proc spell vamp and similarly with all area of effect spells and abilities with diminished effect. ** Tibbers' aura will proc spell vamp and with diminished effect. ** Tibbers' auto-attacks do not proc lifesteal, spell vamp or . * The summoning will pop spell shields, negating the stun if the spell was enhanced. ** Auto-attacks and Tibber's Aura do not pop spell shields. * The summoning and Tibbers' aura will damage , negating the stun if the spell was enhanced. ** Tibbers' auto-attacks will not damage . * Stealthed units can be damaged and stunned (if enhanced) by the summoning and Tibber's aura, they will not be revealed. * Tibbers is considered an ally minion for all intents and purposes. ** Tibbers can be affected by spells and abilities such as: , , , , , , etc. ** Tibbers can be targeted by , and . * While Tibbers is active, you can use the spell again in order to issue commands, similarly with Alt-Right Clicking. Each "activation" of the spell will cause Tibbers to move towards the cursor location or to attack whichever enemy unit the cursor is hovering over. }} Category:Annie Ability Details Category:英雄技能数据